ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)
This page is about an alternate story for the second season of the Teen Titans animated television adaptation. The story starts with the first six episodes of the original story and the episodes "Winner Take All" and "Fractured" and goes on with a new story focusing on Starfire and her new experiences in the world. The story also focuses on the Titans teaming up with several members of the Justice League. This story also marks the first true official appearance of Batman in the series after numerous references made about him previously. Episodes List Continuity to Next Seasons' Episodes Due to the events of this season, some events of other episodes change and some episodes are even replaced by new ones. The only episode which is not replaced or changed is "Go!" in Season 5. Event Changes Some of the main changes of the next seasons are Robin (who still battles as Nightwing) and Starfire (who still wears her new suit after the events of Absolute Justice, Part 2). Season 3 * Due to Blackfire's defeat at the hands of Starfire and her imprisonment in the Phantom Zone in Absolute Justice, Part 2, the episode Betrothed is replaced for the episode Titans Beyond. Season 4 * Birthmark: Due to Terra remainning alive by the end of the alternate Season 2, she and Batman aid the Titans in battling a ressurected and more powerful Slade. * Troq: Upset with Val-Yor's imature disrespect for her, Starfire takes a leave to join the Blue Lantern Corps and retain guidance from Superman. Val-Yor ends up unwittingly jeopardizing his own mission and endagering the Titans when his hunt for the Locrix ends up indirectly challenging the alien warlord Despero. * Prophecy: The Titans look for help from Zatanna and Doctor Fate to learn more about the history of Raven's father Trigon. * The episode Stranded is replaced for a new episode. * The End, Part 1: Batman and Terra assist the Titans in battling Slade. * The End, Part 2: Batman and Terra are cast with the Titans and Slade in Trigon's demonic realm. The flashback of Slade's demise in Aftershock, Part 2 is changed to his demise in Absolute Justice, Part 2. * The End, Part 3: After Trigon is defeated and banished and Earth is restored to normal, Slade (who is rendered powerless after Trigon's end) is taken to prison by Batman in Blackgate Penitentiary. Season 5 * Titans Together: Terra and Batgirl join the Titans' final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. * Like the episode Betrothed, the series finale Things Change is replaced for a new episode. New Episodes Characters See also: List of characters in Teen Titans Alternate Season 2. Heroes Teen Titans * Nightwing / Dick Grayson * Starfire / Princess Koriand'r * Cyborg / Victor Stone * Raven * Beast Boy / Garfield Logan * Terra / Tara Markov Supporting Characters / Heroes Justice League * Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Batman / Bruce Wayne * Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Flash / Barry Allen * Aquaman / King Arthur Curry * Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent * Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Queen Mera * Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland * Stargirl * Shazam * White Lantern / Kyle Rayner Green Lantern Corps * Kilowog * Boodikka * John Stewart * Lana Lang * The Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Tomar-Re The Bat-Family * Batgirl / Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Robin / Damian Wayne * Red Robin / Tim Drake Knights of Rao * New Gaia * Toymaster * Blue Lantern * Alpha-Wolf * Sun Rose * Indigo Lantern * Static * Omega Knight Invidual Characters * Lois Lane * Vicki Vale * Alfred Pennyworth * Commissioner James Gordon * Galfore * Wildfire * Aqualad * Phantasm / Danny Chase * Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira * Artemis * Doctor Nuidis Vulko * Space Cabbie * Etrigan the Demon * Jason Blood * Doctor Fate Villains Individual Villains * Slade * Brainiac * Blackfire * Mongul * Rose the Ravager * Circe * The Joker * Ocean Master * Kanto * Kitten * Fang * Felix Faust * Maxie Zeus Dark Society * Lex Luthor * Scarecrow / Dr. Jonathan Crane * Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva * Sinestro * Gorilla Grodd * Black Manta Hive Five * Jinx * Gizmo * See-More * Mammoth Task Force X * Amanda Waller * Bronze Tiger * Harley Quinn * Captain Boomerang * Captain Cold * Killer Frost * King Shark * Clayface Neutral * Deadshot / Floyd Lawton * Red Hood / Jason Todd * Solomon Grundy Voice Cast Main Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Scott Menville as Nightwing / Robin * Hynden Walch as Starfire, Blackfire, Calliope * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven, Damian Wayne, Supergirl, Kitten, Vicki Vale, Lara Lane-Kent * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Ron Perlman as Slade Supporting Cast * Kevin Conroy as Batman * George Newsbern as Superman * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Wally Wingert as Flash * Travis Willingham as Aquaman, Etrigan the Demon * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * Scott Porter as Wildfire * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart, Static, Bronze Tiger * Xander Berkeley as Commissioner James Gordon * Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Hyppolita * Kath Soucie as Batgirl / Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire * Laura Bailey as Mera * Kari Wahlgren as Amelia Markov, Athena * Mae Whitman as New Gaia * Wil Wheaton as Aqualad * Eric Bauza as Toymaster, Phantasm * Colleen Villard as Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang, Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf * Dante Basco as Omega Knight * Kimberly Brooks as Dionne Stewart * Sam Riegel as Shazam, White Lantern * Natalie Lander as Stargirl, Catgirl * Antony Del Rio as Blue Beetle * James Arnold Taylor as Doctor Fate * Peter Cullen as Swamp Thing * Jess Harnell as Kilowog * Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth * Jennifer Hale as Lana Lang, Artemis, Mala, Billy Batson, Mk'Abee, Killer Frost * Roger Craig Smith as Red Robin, Jason Blood * Jason Spisak as Space Cabbie * Richard Epcar as Ganthet * Alyssa Milano as Rose the Ravager * Corey Burton as Brainiac * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Tricia Helfer as Circe * Liam O'Brien as Scarecrow, Captain Cold * Nika Futterman as Cheetah, Bleez, H.I.V.E. Headmistress * Troy Baker as Sinestro, Ocean Master, Deadshot, the Joker, Manhunters, Ranx the Sentient City * Robin Atkin Downes as Kanto, Arkillo, Salakk * Kat Cressida as Harley Quinn * C. C. H. Pounder as Amanda Waller * Vanessa Marshall as Talia al Ghul, Boodikka * Cameron Bowen as Red Hood * Will Friedle as Fang, Guy Gardner * Fred Tatasciore as Gorilla Grodd, Doctor Nuidis Vulko, Galfore, Highfather, Solomon Grundy, Felix Faust * Lex Lang - Steppenwolf * Jim Cummings as Mongul * Lauren Tom as Jinx * Candi Milo as Gizmo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mammoth, King Shark, Black Manta, See-More, Anti-Monitor * Greg Ellis as Captain Boomerang * J. B. Blanc as Atrocitus, Black Adam * Dwight Schultz as Maxie Zeus * April Stewart as Beetle Queen / Maxima * Tom Kenny as Zilius Zox, Tomar-Re * Keith David as Atlas * Benjamin Diskin as Clayface Gallery See also: Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)/Gallery Tie-Ins See also: ''Justice League: Knights of Rao'' Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice League Category:DC Comics Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:Aquaman Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:TV-PG-V Category:Science fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas